


That's Enough For A Small Army

by Lilsciencequeen



Series: Tonight, We Are Young [3]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Early Morning Cooking, F/M, Fluff, Its impossible to make an accurate amount of pasta, Pasta, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-04-06 20:56:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4236324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilsciencequeen/pseuds/Lilsciencequeen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When your pregnant wife is not in bed at 3am, she's either in the bathroom... or the kitchen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That's Enough For A Small Army

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Sarah, who lets me get away with this. You're the best nerd!

Fitz was a heavy sleeper, Jemma Simmons, not sure much, so when he woke up and found her not in bed at 3 am in the morning, he knew there were only two possible  places that she could be. The bathroom or... the kitchen. He groaned. He'd much rather it be the former. His wife had been having some weird pregnancy cravings, and he really couldn't been bothered to deal with them at 3 in the morning. It was bad enough trying to convince her that chicken burgers are not a suitable breakfast ( _"Of course they are Fitz! Where does it say you can't have them?"_ ). 

He sighed, and sat up in bed, the floor cold against his feet. He rubbed his eyes, really wanting to go back to sleep. He, also unlike his wife, loved sleep and valued every minute of it. "Jems?" he called out, but the door to their en-suite was only opened a crack and the light wasn't on. She always protested at having it only but he said it didn't matter. He'd rather be awoken to help her than let her suffer alone.

He put on a dressing gown and made his way down the corridor, slightly anxious about what he may find. No one else was awake, and why should they be? It was three in the morning! No one should be awake at that point (except maybe nurses and doctors and people like that, he thought). He shook his head and opened the door to the kitchen.

He stood in the doorway, not expecting to see what he did.

Jemma Fitzimmons on the floor, crying, sitting against the cupboards. And on the oven rings.. He shook his head. Why? How? What? Was all he could think.

"Jems?" he asked, coming back to his senses. She looked up, drawing her legs closer. "Jems?"

She didn't reply, just wiped a tear from her eye. And Fitz was beside her in a flash, comforting her. He wrapped his arms around her as she buried her head in his shoulder. "Jems, what's wrong?" He rubbed her back, reassuring as she hiccoughed before answering.

"I wanted pasta."

"At three in the morning?" He couldn't help ask.

She nodded, wiping her face on her arm. "I can't help what Peggy wants."

He couldn't help but laugh at this, and it seemed that his laughter was contagious as soon after, Jemma started to laugh as well. "It's not funny," she said, but the smiled plastered on her face said otherwise.

He stood up, and reached a hand down to help her up. "It can't be that bad."

It was bad.

She had somehow got the biggest pot in the Playground, the ones they use when feeding at least seven people and had put enough pasta in it for enough people. He didn't know what to say.

So May said it for him. "That's enough for a small army."

Jemma, no longer in tears, just nodded numbly as if in a state of shock. "Yeah," she said slowly as if realising what she had done, just how much pasta she had made. "Yeah, that's a lot of pasta."

A rare smile crept across May's face. "Sit," she instructed, though it was friendly.

Oh God, Fitz though, she's going to force feed us enough pasta for a small army.

Within minutes, May had someone how plated the pasta between the three of them, just plain strands of spaghetti. No sauce, no cheese and the three of them ate in silence, the two of them at the table, May sitting perched on the counter, as if enjoying some memory of her youth.

Jemma, it seemed, was very hungry, considering the hour, for she ate all her pasta and then the other half of his. She attempted the remains of May's before finally giving up. 

"Wow," was all he could say once Jemma finally threw down the fork and leaned back in her seat.  And groaned, one of those groans where you feel bloated, full and regretting the food but not wanting to change anything as you did indeed enjoy the meal. Even May raised her eyebrow, as if impressed at how someone so small (not so small any more however, considering that she was now 6 months pregnant).

"I'll clean up," she said, gesturing with her head towards the plates and the pots, you two head back to bed.

But Jemma wasn't having any of it, she started to protest, saying that she should clean up. It was her mess anyway.

May just shook her head. "No, it's near 4 am, and you need your sleep. Both of you." With this statement, she nodded at Fitz, as of this was his cue to take her back down the corridor. He stood up, tied the dressing gown tighter, and held out his hand for her, which she accepted, but only after one more nervous glance at May, as of to say 'Are you sure? It's no bother if I clean up?"

As he lead her down the corridor, she lay her head on his shoulder once more. She loved doing that, loved how it fitted perfectly there. Two pieces of a puzzle, made for one another. That's how Lance had described them one night, or so Skye had said. She didn't know, she was asleep at that point. 

"That was good pasta," she said, a yawn escaping her mouth after that. "That was good pasta."

He nodded. It was just plain pasta, but he wasn't going to disagree with her. He thought sleepy Jemma came out with the cutest statements. "Yeah, it was good pasta." He kissed her gently on the top of the head. By this point they had arrived back at their bunk, and the door creaked open, slowly, so as not to wake Skye next door. "Ready for bed?"

She nodded, walking in before him, crawling back under the covers as he closed the door and took of his dressing gown before crawling back into bed with her, and wrapping the blankets around her.

She placed her head on his chest and closed her eyes, sleep claiming her almost instantly. "Love you," were the last words she said before they did. 

He kissed her again on the top of her head but sleep did not come as easily to him but he didn't care. He would just lie there until morning, or until the next time she awoke. "I love you more than anything Jems," he murmured into her hair. 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> As everyone knows, it's impossible to make enough pasta for a single person (Take it from me, I made myself two bowls of chilli pasta once, ate both but still) and I love the idea of pregnant!Jemma.  
> As usual, Marvel owns all.


End file.
